Christmas Akatsuki sytle
by Furrywolfpup
Summary: Its christmas with the akatsuki. The have to find someone to cook and exchange presents. Funny and Done for the holidays


**FURRY**

**Hi it's furrywolfpup here. I putting this story up for the holidays. I hope you enjoy it.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a cold snowy Christmas eve night at the Akatsuki residence. All the Akatsuki were in their rooms making sure the had their presents wrapped, or were the right size. Once that was done they were to go to Leader's office and discuss an important topic. Once in the office and everybody was seated Leader stood up to talk.

"The topic we are here to talk about is.....Dramatic pause Who is doing the cooking for us tomorrow. We all know I am not doing it because I'm the leader and I refuse to cook. Konan wants a day off so she is not cooking either. Now state your reason for not cooking. If your reason is good enough then you will crossed off the list." Pein said I get lazy. "What list?" Tobi asked. "This one." Pein pointed to the list beside Konan with their names on it. "Oh." Tobi said. "Now let the excuses begin. The first one on the list is....." Pein said spinning in his chair wildly as they all hoped they were first. "Deidara!" Konan shouted. A darn was heard from everyone but Deidara. "My excuse is that I can't cook for a ballerina rock. Remember last time I cooked. I almost burned down the entire base." Deidara said smiling as everybody shuddered at the memory. "Konan cross him off the list!" Pein screamed doing a pose off of Phenix Wright. "Cccccrrrrrooooosssssss!" Konan screamed making a screeching sound with it.

"Next is..." Pein started still spinning. "Itachi!" Konan shouted. More grumbles from the peanut galleryMy mom says that when she is talking to someone and we get in the conversation. "I can't because I can't see very well. I could very well cook something not edible or burn something." Itachi said giving everybody a moment to imagine it. "Konan cross him off da list." Pein said still spinning how long will he keep spinning . "Cccccrrrrrooooosssssss." Konan said twirling around.

"Da next one is." Pein said quietly. " Kisame." Konan also said quietly. The peanut gallery also said their grumbles quietly. "I like fish and I'm pretty sure all you don't anna eat raw meat not including Zetsu." Kisame said and Zetsu made a disappointed sound. "Okay cross him off the list." Pein said starting to get sick from spinning nonstop. "Cross." Konan said spinning around.

"Tobi can't cook. Zetsu would kill us with red meat. Sasori has already got himself caught on fire once. Kakuzu is cheap and we would die of starvation or of a unknown cause. That leaves." Pein said. "Hidan." Konan said looking over the list. "Hidan?" Pein asked finally stopped spinning. "Has he ever cooked for us before?" Konan asked.

Just then Hidan came in with a piece of chicken he had cooked. The smell started to spread around the room and every head to turn towards the source. "What?" Hidan asked when he saw everyone looking at him like a rabid dog ready to pounce. "Where did you get that?" Pein asked his mouth watering. "I made it. Jashin allows you to cook. I used to be the cook in a hokage's place." Hidan said cutting the chicken. "Can we have a piece?" Everybody asked. "Yeah knock yourselves out." Hidan said giving everybody some chicken.

"Which hokage?" Pein said as everybody's eyes looked towards the piece in Hidan's hand. "The first and second hokage. It was a pity the third hokage would not allow an immortal to fix his food. The first Hokage liked dinners while the second enjoyed my deserts. He had a major sweet tooth. I went to another village with more recipes and was a natural cook. I had to return home because my siblings love to eat my cooking. And I have to ask. Can my siblings come over?" Hidan asked about to eat the chicken piece.

"Are you going to cook?" Pein asked staring harder at the piece. "Yeah. " Hidan answered. "They can come. "

Pein said. "Good I'm am going to call them. And I don't want the piece because you are staring at it to hard." Hidan put the piece down and left to do somethings. As soon as he left it was world war 3 for a single tiny piece of chicken. In the end Itachi got it because everyone else was to busy fighting to notice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Christmas day**

Everybody was exchanging gifts. Kakuzu got a new wallet, Zetsu a new plant, Tobi a toy. Pein got

a new piercing, Konan more paper, Kisame got a new fish. Sasori and Deidara were exchanging gifts. Deidara gave Sasori a new puppet and Sasori gave Deidara more clay. They both blushed and Kissed each other a quick peck on the lips For my loyal Deidara/Sasori fans.

Itachi And Hidan were exchanging gifts. Hidan gave Itachi a new sword with a black cat. In return Itachi gave Hidan a white sphere. Hidan looked at the sphere and said" You got me a music orb. Thank you." and he blushed. Itachi looked around to see if anyone was watching and saw no one. He looked at Hidan and gave him a long slow kiss on the lips. Hidan to shocked to do anything just submitted. Itachi pulled away and said "You will get your other present later." before walking down the hall.

A full 5 minutes after Itachi walked away Hidan walked toward the kitchen but his siblings found him looking a deep shade of red. the siblings are as listed: Erebos the oldest, Linn and Nea the twins, Jadyn the raver, Andrea the warrior, and Taika the youngest. "Hidan has a crush." Jadyn teased. "I do not Jadyn." Hidan said. His sibling grinned and the music started.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ALL: All of the siblings singing_

_H: Hidan singing_

_T:Taika singing_

_H: If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_H: I' guess I've already won that_

_H: No man is worth the aggravation _

_H: That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

_ALL: Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_ALL: He's the earth and heaven to you_

_ALL: Try to keep it hidden_

_ALL: Honey, we can see it right through you_

_ALL: Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_ALL: We know how ya feel and_

_ALL: Who you're thinking of_

_H: No chance, no way_

_H: I won't say it, no, no_

_ALL: You swoon, you sigh_

_ALL: why deny it, uh-oh_

_H: It's to cliche_

_H: I won't say I'm in love_

_H: I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_H: It feel so good when you start out _

_H: My head is screaming get a grip. boy_

_H: Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_H: Oh_

_ALL: You keep on denying_

_ALL: Who you are and how you're feeling_

_ALL: Baby, we're not buying_

_ALL: Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_ALL: Face it like a grown-up_

_ALL: When ya gonna grow up_

_ALL: That ya got, got, got it bad_

_H: No chance, now way_

_H: I won't say it, no, no_

_All: Give up, give in_

_T: Check the grin you're in love_

_H: This scene won't play_

_H: I won't say I'm in love_

_ALL: You're doin flips read our lips_

_ALL: You're in love_

_H: You're way off case_

_H: I won't say it_

_H: Get off my case_

_H: I won't say it_

_ALL: Boy, don't be proud_

_ALL: It's okay you're in love_

_H: Oh_

_H: At least out loud,_

_H: I won't say I'm in love_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**After dinner**

Hidan had taken his bath and was returning to his room when he saw Itachi there in his own under clothes. "I told you I would talk to you later tonight." Itachi said pulling Hidan forward and against the door. "Itachi I love you." Hidan said blushing. "I love you to." Itachi said before pushing him into the room where naughty stuff happened My family would kill me if they accidently saw this..

Deidara was in his room when Sasori came in and sat on the bed. "Sasori. What do you want?" Deidara asked staring at him. "To finish the scene that started earlier." Sasori said before pushing on the bed and also doing naughty stuff.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Furry**

**Hi it would have been longer but I have to burn a c.d. for my brother for christmas. I hoped you enjoy. At dinner crackhead stuff happened but The siblings left after dinner. The siblings will be in another story thats why I didn't give alot of details.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**


End file.
